Excitement
by KillYourself
Summary: Some NSFW actions between Touya, N and Touko. Yeah. Don't like don't read. But you should! IT'S HOT. (No really, it's just Sex-nonesense)


"Alright, N. Keep your eyes closed for just a little longer!" a feminine voice said to the tall boy, who covered up his eyes with his hands.  
"Oh. I'm so excited what it might be..." N said, smiling shyly, yet happily. He didn't get a surprise gift in ages... in fact, he can't remember getting a surprise gift ever at all. However, brushing that thought off, N followed wherever the young female was leading him.

"Well, N. Time to open up your eyes!"  
Another familiar voice, a boy's voice! N released his hands and looked at the two brunettes standing in front of him. N had met up with Touko before already, but he saw Touya now for the first time since about 2 years.

As much as the green-haired boy tried to hold it back, he teared up a little. His two beloved friends, both together, what an amazing feel! He's never felt his heart race like that in such happiness, or was it happiness only?  
Whatever it was, N was happy and with giggling the three got into a tight hug. "N! That's not all!" Touko chirped happily and pointed at what was behind the two:  
A well known place for all three of them. The Ferris wheel. Oh what memories. Maybe these weren't the best memories, but after all, it was where they got to know N closer... Probably where their friendship had started.

"Let's get in." Touya said with a happy smile, yet a small blush on his cheeks. "We've got something important to tell you!"  
Suddenly N noticed the female looking over at Touya and blushing just a little as well... As if they were sharing thoughts or something, if N was ever able to be such close friends with both of them too?

They lined up, yet a lot of people seemed interested on a ride at a Saturday evening... After all, the city-lightning and sky-scrapers where a fantastic sight at night. And so they happened to stay for quite a while.  
And eventually Touko decided to bring this silence to an end. "N! I can't hold it back any longer!" she smirked and giggled a little, suddenly taking Touya's hand and grinning like a happy fool. "Touya and I. We..." she stopped and giggling awkwardly, pretty uncommon for this straight forward girl. "We are now a couple! Isn't that awesome?"  
That's where Touya had to chuckle as well and turn brightly red. N was a little surprised and couldn't help but quirk his eyebrows. "Oh. Really?" he asked, forcing a smile on his face. N couldn't tell why, but he felt like something shattered inside of him... Something about this made him sad, but he couldn't point out what it was. It was so nice to see both of his dearest friends again. And he loved them both equally, but why did it... almost bother him to know they were a couple? "I'm so happy for you two." he lied.

Finally it was their turn to get into the wagon of the Ferris wheel and the Gentlewoman she was, Touko paid - Weird enough she and Touya were a couple, but Touko surely was the one wearing the pants in this relationship.  
They sat down, Touya and Touko cuddled together and N across of them. The ride started.

They enjoyed the sight for a little and Touya and Touko shared the one or another sincere kiss. But at some point, Touya refused to receive further kisses from his girlfriend and looked over at N. "Are you okay...?" he asked with a slightly shivering voice, as if this was something impolite to ask.  
"Y-Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine." N replied, but his lower lip started to shiver, he sniffed and it was obvious for both brunettes that the young man was about to cry - the only question coming up was: What was it's reason?

"H-Heh! N! N-No need to cry! What's the matter?" Touko leaned closer to N, placing a soft, delicate hand on his cheek to whip off a tear with her thumb. "Tell me... Please. We're your friends!"  
Suddenly N snapped. "That's the point!" but just as it was said, he placed a hand over his lips, covering them up and keeping them shut. "Are you jealous?" Touko asked with a slight smile on her face and as expected, N turned brightly red and nodded slowly.  
She now changed seats to sit down next to the taller boy. "Do you want me to kiss you too?" she asked, as if it was completely normal to kiss another boy in front of ones boyfriend. In fact, from the corner of her eyes, she could see Touya pout and turn his head away. But that didn't matter at the moment.

N turned to look with his emerald tinted eyes at his friend who smiled cheerfully and happily as always. He needed to think for a moment. Would it be wrong to reply with yes? After all, she offered it... So his answer was "Y-Yeah..."

Without further hesitation, Touko removed N's hand from his lips to kiss them softly - what a lovely pechaberry taste on her soft lips. N closed his eyes to fully enjoy this wonderful, wonderful moment. It felt so wrong, but at the same time it was just so... so perfect.

She pulled off, sticking her tongue out at N playfully. "Was it nice?" and N's reply was merely a nod.  
"Now your turn Touya! You're a much better kisser than me!" both males turned bright red and looked perplexed at the girl. "Wh-Wha! T-Tokou! Bad enough you're just kissing him...! But that..." Touya tried to protest, but he was simply terrible at it... And the brunette could only roll with her eyes. "Pish Posh. It's for N. And if he's jealous on us two, we two will do everything N is not being jelly anymore."  
Somehow Touya hated the logic behind this, yet it did sound kind of nice... How weird, Touya had never considered kissing another boy, except for a dare kiss with Cheren, but that's a different story. Awkwardly the two boys sat right in front of each other, their cheeks crimson. "Y-You don't have to... if you don't want t-" N wanted to say, but was interrupted by the touch of Touya's lips. "No no..." he said in his typically soft voice. "..I want to." The young male kissed N again, leaning in further for an even more intimate kiss. Soon the two male got so caught up in their actions, that Touya didn't even mind to share a somehow shy, and yet arousing tongue-kiss with N. Their tongues played together as if they had shared kisses since forever and a small trail of salvia ran down N's chin.

Just when Touya thought, that might be enough, they heard a small mewling from the girl. Her face was just as red and she kept her knees together, moving her legs awkwardly - obvious that the kissing from the boys has caused something.  
But not only she seemed turned on. No. There was a visible bulge in N's pants as well.

"He he. Nice show there." Touko tried to joke. "I think, though. We should 'help' N now..." with that her eyes wandered down to N's crotch, which he embarrassed tried to cover.  
Touya's eyes followed her view and he smiled shyly. He's never ever thought it'd be interesting to share such feelings with a boy... But there was nothing wrong about it... Touko enjoyed herself, he did and N seemed to be so happy too. He nodded and together, Touya and Touko removed N's hand and unzipped his pants. They found only little resisting as they pulled off his pants and boxers. The sight of N's rather long shaft was kind of astounding and suddenly they realized how perfect this moment was. Everything was dimmed, no one could see them and the only noises were their panting and N's mumbling of Touko's and Touya's name. It was kinky, yes, but just as romantic.

Touko smiled at her 'boyfriend' and forced her index finger in his mouth to get it covered in his salvia, then she pressed it on the tip of N's cock - he moaned and grabbed the seat.  
She continued to tease the tip before looking at Touya. "Tell me Touya. What do you like me to do with your dick?"  
Touya instantly went brightly red and stuttered awkwardly. He barely could speak his answer out loud. "Uhm. Well... When you... You know..." But the tomboyish girl stopped him. "Oh you know what. Why don't you show us."

Touya knew that she was being a tease... But, it was feeling sort of interesting and nice to get told what to do... So he leaned in and kissed N's dick. "Like that... and then you kiss further down." Touya licked his lips after that, what a different taste... He thought N may taste a little similar down there as his lips, but it was completely different, not bad though.

Touko nodded and together she and Touya started to kiss along N's dick. He started shivering, arching his back. This feeling... What was this feeling? It was like ripping him apart from the inside. Like burning him and yet, it felt so good.  
N had only read about it, but never got to experience it himself, in fact, N never really masturbated, so this was a whole new level of feeling good and secure. His voice trembled and even though he tried to form words, only moaning would leave his throat, but he twitched and shouted out a little louder as Touko started to tease the male with her tongue as well.

He couldn't believe that such an amazing feeling even existed and even though N tried to hold back at first, he just let his moans out freely. It was just too good to hold it back, especially as even the boy used his tongue as well.  
Just a moment ago, Touya and Touko had been good friends... but were they already more now?

N looked down at his crotch to see the two brunettes working their way along his salvia-covered, wet cock only to meet and share a deep and sincere tongue kiss.  
Their minds were dizzy, they were crazy... crazy for each other, how was it possible to feel something so strong for two at the same time? It was just so unnatural...

As Touya and Touko kissed, the girl was already working her way down to open her shorts and finger around her wet clitoris. Slick noises and moaning filled the wagon of the Ferris wheel as they enjoyed themselves - Half of the ride was already done.

"N..." Touko moaned as she broke up the kiss. "Have you ever... had sex?" she asked, to look at the ashamed face of the green haired boy. She already knew he never had sex, but she just wanted to ask, she wanted to invite him.  
It already clicked for Touya. He didn't even mind this threesome anymore. Not at all. Not even in the slightest... it was so enjoyable. "I. I can show you." he mumbled as he slowly unzipped his pants and simple let them fall down to his ankles. Even Touya was now rock-hard and itching to get release. The young female tried to make herself comfortable on one of the seats as she undressed her shorts and lingerie, only to spread her legs, welcoming the two boys.  
Touya gave her a slightly questioning look and she only nodded in reply - they two knew what it'd mean. "Just. Go ahead." Touya mumbled to N, who felt a little weird doing all these things. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't hold himself back. It was, as if his body was moving on his own when he ran his thumb over Touko's reddened vagina before slowly, and carefully as if he could break the poor girl, inserted his penis. Touko bit her lower lip as she could feel the male break in with his long cock - but it was good.

N started to move slowly, his whole body shivered and he felt like burning. His mind was empty, only pleasure filled his senses. And suddenly he could feel something else rubbing against his cock. It was Touya who wanted to enter as well.  
The tall boy stopped his slow thrusting for a moment and already wanted to pull out. But Touya placed his hand on their cocks, rubbing them a little together and then moving inside Touko. Just when both their dicks where fully pushed inside Touko's cunt she moaned loudly and let a hand run through her hair. "A-AHHH~! S-Sooo~~o much inside me...!" she only moaned in pleasure, keeping her tongue out and panting like a Pokémon. But that's where the pleasure only started. The two male started moving, first in a similar tact, then differently. The way Touya's and N's dick rubbed against each other, the way they pushed so deep inside Touko's warm womb, was just too good. Touko could feel every beat and every thrust just so clear and oh so deep, she had already reached her point of climax. But the wetter her slit became and the louder she moaned their names, the more motivated it was for the boys to fully pleasure the girl they loved. They thrust in deeper, they thrust in faster inside Touko and soon, N couldn't hold it any longer, screaming out loudly and releasing his semen inside the brunette. "I-I'm sorry..." Touya mumbled under his moaning as he still needed a few, slow, but teasingly deep thrusts to finally climax too and shoot his cum inside her.

All three were panting heavily, blushing red and empty minded. Only pleasure and love could be felt... It was just so beautiful and probably the best time they ever had.  
They could be lucky that the ride was still long enough to get dressed at least, even though Touko was still leaking from sperm. The completely foolishly happy and reddened faces, chaotic hair and way Touko walked let it guess easily what just happened, oh but no one would know for sure... This threesome would be their dirty little secret... And eventually not the last time to have such fun.

"You know N. I think I like the idea of having two boyfriends."


End file.
